Arktavia Assault
The Plan Nothing Personal Over the last 50 years, the leader of the Society of Chaos, known only as "The General", had developed an extreme hatred towards the 3rd Osykan, XtremEvan. XtremEvan had foiled more of The General's plans than he could even remember, such as ending the 3rd World War early, stopping countless uprisings in the Alliance, and annihilating Earth during The Civil War. The General's was fed up with how the Osykan warrior could simply foil his plans and then live happily ever after with his empire and two children. He was about to bring a new war, straight to XtremEvan's face; a wake-up call to the real world. Gathering Intel The General knew that XtremEvan was really pushing the Demith Dominion to try to get them to join their Empire, but he never tried any aggressive behavior; just political persuasion. Because of XtremEvan's reputation, many thought that he would go aggressive and just take what he wanted, but as The General's men gathered more intelligence, he knew XtremEvan wouldn't make a move. It was the new emperor's first time experiencing peace and love throughout his chaotic life, and he was just enjoying it too much to damage the serenity. The General's intel also confirmed that Demith wasn't going to make a move either, so The General decided that he would have to move for them. He began planning out this new op, now known amongst the Society as "Operation Twin Method", in January of 2153 AD, and by August of 2153, he had a plan that he believed would work flawlessly. Replacement Killers Switch Out The first phase of Operation Twin Method called for Society soldiers to "assume the position of Demith Defense Force units", which was a lot more complicated than it sounded. Over the months of September and October, the society gathered intelligence and studied Divisions 34 and 15, studying the personal lives of each and every man and woman in those two units. On the date of October 29th, the society was ready to initiate their first step. The previous night, over 4,000 men and women in the society had plastic and laser surgery that made them doubles of each individual in Division 34 and Division 15, and then they moved in and killed every soldier that they were based off of. They then began to take over their lives, and nobody noticed at all. The society also began planting operatives to work on the inside at both Demith Combat Command and in the Epsilon Armed Forces. Step one was complete, as every important military personnel for the mission was now replaced with a Society of Chaos doppelganger. Deployment On November 4th, 2153 AD, it was time to deploy the new Division 34 and Division 15 to the "frontlines". Society doubles in high government and military positions authorized the departure of 2 Assault Carriers and escorts ships which were carrying both of the divisions and their equipment. Along with them, they brought over 500 medium tanks, 300 assault helicopters, 100 combat jets, and about 50 heavy mechs. Many politicians on Demith began to panic when they learned that this huge combat force was approaching Planet Venglar at high speed, but the doppelgangers were able to calm them and just tell them that it was a show of force against Epsilon, and that nothing could go wrong. Execution Inside Job As the Society fleet closed in, Society soldiers in the Epsilon Military were given the signal to begin disrupting the Epsilon defense network to make it easier for the assault force to inflict massive casualties. The agents were able to shut down the Epsilon Defense Matrix for "maintenance", and began using special signals to jam the combat command channel, meaning high ranking officers were now unable to give their men orders over the comm-net. Some members even purposely caused vehicle accidents in Arktavia in order to slow down traffic and keep people trapped within the city, and a few of them started shoot-outs at military bases, in order to distract the soldiers from the real threat. First Strike The Epsilon Space Command was shocked when a massive force of Demith ships warped into normal space over Planet Venglar. They tried to establish radio contact with the ships, but were greeted with nuclear missiles right at the main space station instead. The Society units began deploying dropships at 1100 hours, November 5th. At about 30,000 feet above Arktavia, the stealth combat aircraft leveled out and began dropping napalm bombs on the Epsilon roads, which were clogged up due to traffic. The dropships landed, and deployed the whole force out in the suburbs of Arktavia, where they made a circle around the whole city and then began to march towards the center, killing anything that moved. Fighter aircraft began bombing Epsilon military bases in order to stall them, and the Demith fleet began using orbital weaponry to pound the surface of Arktavia flat. Panic The whole Epsilon military was under attack, but was in a state of panic as they could not communicate with one another at all due to the jammed frequency. The only reason Supreme Commander Evanata even knew of the attack was because he could hear the orbital weaponry going off over 100 miles away. There were about 10,000 Epsilon soldiers trapped inside the city still, and they began to take defensive positions around and try to hold off the invaders. Some tried to help evacuate civilians, but it was almost impossible, as most of the roads had been bombed to oblivion and skyscrapers were toppling around them everywhere, throwing up huge clouds of dust and debris that brought visibility down to only about 50 feet. The Epsilon soldiers didn't have the necessary equipment to fight in such poor visibility, so they were getting slaughtered by the Society Soldiers. The city was in a state of pandemonium as the Society continued its attack on the people of Epsilon. Re-mobilization Evanata was finally able to re-establish communications with his military through laser and satellite communication devices. The first thing he did was call upon the Sunhawk, which was in orbit over Planet Taue[ testing new weapons systems, to come to Venglar and eliminate the Demith fleet which was causing massive damage due to its orbital weaponry. The Sunhawk launched massive long-range rail-cannon slugs traveling at 60% the speed of light at the ships over Venglar, and they were all destroyed withing 5 minutes of the firing. Then Evanata called upon the Aerospace Force to gain air superiority over Arktavia and fly support missions for the troops still inside the city. He then began to mobilize a massive combat force of over 100,000 Epsilon Marines that encircled the city and were preparing to go in and attack the Society from the rear. Special Task The Society knew that the Epsilon forces were regrouping for a counterattack and that there was one last task at hand. A small group of soldiers went in a group of dropships and then assaulted the Arkives Tower itself. They began killing off government officials and advisers, but there were two specific individuals they were looking for: XtremEvan's daughters, Spacella and Jennifer. After searching through most of the base, they checked XtremEvan's private quarters and found Jennifer huddled in a corner with tears in her eyes. The Society soldiers knocked her unconscious and took her away. They found another small charred body and laid it where she was earlier, to make it look like they had killed her. The team then split into two, one group went looking for Spacella while the other group brought Jennifer to one of the dropships, and then they took off and escaped Venglar's atmosphere unscathed. The group looking for Spacella however, ran into Hyperion and Chaos, and they were all killed shortly after. Hyperion and Chaos found the small, charred body in XtremEvan's room and fell for the trick as they thought that the Society did in fact kill Jennifer. Closing In Evanata gave the go-ahead for the EAF Marines to close in on the Society forces at 1345 hours, and the Marines began to catch up to the Society at high speed. They were properly equipped with thermal and x-ray vision goggles, allowing them to see through the thick smoke and debris easily. The Society set up some defenses, but these were easily overrun as the Society was not prepared to fight such a capable combat force. The marines easily pushed through to the center of the city, killing most of the society forces with ease. They managed to capture many Society soldiers, and when they interrogated them, they all said that it was the Demithian Council that sent them; that by quickly taking out the capital of Epsilon then the rest of the Empire would fall easily. The General told them all to say this, as it added even more false evidence that pointed towards the people of Demith as the perpetrators. Aftermath Assessment The whole battle took about 5 hours, from 1100 to 1621 when the city was declared recaptured by Supreme Commander [[Evanata]. The initial damage assessment showed over 300,000 civilians KIA, 2 million severely wounded, 6 million homeless, and about 4,000 soldiers KIA with 10,000 wounded. Over 30% of Arktavia's infrastructure was destroyed in the battle with most of its roads, homes, and massive skyscrapers in ruin. The media was able to get coverage of the entire battle, with cameramen who had valuable footage, eyewitness reports, and news helicopters flying over the ruined city during the attack. Marshal Law was declared in Arktavia for those who stayed, as most of the people still alive relocated to other surrounding cities. First Sight The news footage of the attack was seen everywhere around the LGA System, and Epsilon went into a massive rage declaring war against the Demith Dominion for their act of treachery. The people of Demith were confused and frightened, as they had no idea that their government was able to commit an act so cruel; as they were exposed to pictures and videos of dead children burned alive by napalm, innocent civilians being shot to pieces, and jets dropping bombs on office buildings. Many Demithians spoke out against the council; it was simply pure chaos: which is why The General, leader of the Society of Chaos, declared it "Mission Accomplished". What The General was really excited for however, was to see Emperor XtremEvan's response. The Emperor Speaks XtremEvan was at a government meeting on Planet Taue when the attack began, and when Evanata relayed the message that Arktavia was under attack, XtremEvan rushed out of the meeting towards the nearest starport so he could get to Planet Venglar. By the time XtremEvan finally got to Arktavia, the battle was over. He was more startled that the people of Demith actually had the guts to attack his empire than by the fact that they did and what he saw before him. However, his whole demeanor changed when he went to look for his children. He was able to find Spacella, as Hyperion was taking care and watching over her, but then Hyperion was unable to speak when XtremEvan asked him about Jennifer. XtremEvan knew something was wrong, and when he went to go look for her, he founded the mutilated corpse in a corner in his room. His emotions instantly went ballistic, and XtremEvan became much more serious, and declared that, "This act of war against the people of Epsilon will NOT be tolerated! Prepare yourself Demith, for you have made an enemy of the most powerful nation in the history of mankind!!"